1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking apparatus and, more particularly, to a cooking apparatus having a cover member whose opening part is opened and closed by an opening and closing member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, “grilling” refers to a method of broiling meats, fishes or shellfishes, etc. on a gridiron or directly roasting skewered meats or fishes on the fire. A grill device is a device used to broil the meats using electricity or gas, etc.
The grill device includes a grill cover to increase a cooking efficiency. The grill cover can be opened and closed as necessary. In FIG. 6, a conventional grill device 101 includes a grill cover 110 connectable to and disconnectable from a main body 120. In FIG. 7, a conventional grill device 201 includes a grill cover 210 having a hinge shaft 212 whereby the grill cover 210 is rotatable relative to a main body 220 having a hinge shaft receiving part 222.
In the conventional grill device 101, the grill cover 110 is disconnected from the main body 120, and in the conventional grill device 201, the grill cover 210 is opened in a rotatable manner so as to discharge air generated while cooking, out of the main body 120 and the main body 220, respectively or to determine a state of the food being cooked.
The grill cover 110 and the grill cover 210 do not provide a means to discharge the air generated while cooking, out of the main body 120 and the main body 220, respectively or to determine a state of the food being cooked within the main body 120 and the main body 220, respectively in an easy manner, without disconnecting the grill cover 110 from the main body 120 or without rotating the grill cover 210 from the main body 220.